What I Could Be
by FruhlingDragon
Summary: Lucy has always hidden from the guild the fact that she's a Dragon Slayer for her mother's safety. But when Natsu finds out... Nalu
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Nalu fanfic about a stronger Lucy. I can't stand her being so weak.**

What I Could Be

Chapter 1

Lucy's POV

_Never use it unless you absolutely have to, absolutely. Got that, Lucy?_ That what my mother always told me. Never use my real power unless I needed to. Unless it was a completely life or death situation. I knew that, but still, it hurt sometimes, seeing the looks on Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel's faces. Despite how crybaby I might seem, I'm actually very good at bottling up emotions, or rather, replacing them with others. It's strange, the irony of it all. Fairy Tail has 3 Dragon Slayers, well 4, if you include Laxus. They all search for one thing, their parents. I could answer all their questions, all their worries, everything that has to with dragons, and yet, I can't. It hurts. I signed for probably the hundredth time today.

"Is something the matter? You seem kind of down." I looked up at Mirajane behind the counter of Fairy Tail's bar, washing dishes. She gazing at me, worry in her eyes. "You've been sighing a lot."

As if to prove her point, I sighed again. "It's nothing really, I'm just feeling kinda useless."

"Useless?" said Mira, surprised. "Lucy, you're not useless. True, you're not as strong as the rest of you're team, but still, you are not just some pretty face."

I smiled at her words. "Maybe. It's just that on the last mission, I got captured. Natsu and the others had to save me. I felt so useless, since my keys were stolen, and I was so desperate that I almost did that."

"'That'?" asked Mira.

"Oh, you know, the-" I stopped mid-sentence, realizing what I had almost said. "Never mind."

Mira looked confused, but thankfully didn't press. I stood up. I needed to clear my head. "Mira, please tell my team that I've gone on a...vacation, if you will. Make sure that they don't follow me and I'll be back in two days."

She frowned. "Are you sure about this? If you need someone to talk to, I'll be glad to listen. Levy, too."

I nodded and turned to exit the guild. Natsu and Grey were arguing over something, but I didn't want to stop and bother with them. I trudged along the walkway, feeling miserable. I didn't really get why I was so into depression right now, perhaps it was just the whole enormity of my problem finally hitting me. Such odd timing.

"Hey, Luce? You okay?" Natsu's voice tore me from my sulking. _Crap, I can't face him right now!_

"I'm fine, really!" I said, trying and failing to make my voice sound happy and cheery.

Natsu narrowed his eyes. "You're not. I know you well enough to be able to tell that." I winced. I really didn't want to deal with him right now. I only deepened my unexplainable misery.

I got to the point. "Natsu, you can't help me right now. Go away." His eyes widened at my rudeness, giving me an opportunity to slip past him and through the door. I turned and walked down the street, trying to put as much distance between us as possible. I was pretty sure that a train would leave for the north in about 10 minutes. Perfect.

I wanted to go visit my father's old estate. There was something important there that I needed to see.

-  
Natsu's POV

"Natsu, you can't help me right now. Go away." Lucy words echoed in my head and made my ears ring. She had just brushed me off. I had only been trying to help, why was she being mean to me? Then again, this is Lucy, and she's always weird. Perhaps she just had a problem. But if that was the case, then she should have come to see me or Happy. We were her best friends for Mavis' sake! Something didn't seem right about this.

I shook my head to get out top this daze. Turning I decided to go ask Mira. If anyone she would know what's going on, it would be her.

"Hi, Mira," I said, sitting at the counter. She was washing dishes and frowning, which was unusual. "Do you know what's wrong with Lucy?"

Mira's frown deepened and she looked sadly at me. "She did seem really miserable about something. But she told me to tell you that she was going on vacation for a few days and not to follow her."

"What?" That was even more unusual. "I'm going after her!"

"For once I won't stop you," sighed Mira. "She looked like she really needed a friend."

I nodded and raced from the guild. I had spent to much time there already. Lots of people milled around outside, but Lucy's scent was distinct and easy to follow. It led me straight to...the train station. Crap.

I followed her trail to edge of a platform, where it faded. She had probably gotten on the last train to be here.

I turned to a nearby police man and urgently asked, "What was the last train to be here?"

The police man looked at me disapprovingly but said, "The last train to leave this platform was an express train going north. It will stop at the old Heartfilia mansion and then continue to Breckenridge." The mansion.

"Do you know how I can get to the Heartfilia's place?"

The guy looked at me, then said, "You can take that train over there. But you'd better hurry, it'll leave any second now." He pointed to a platform behind me. I nodded a quick thanks that ran straight over the other tracks and onto the train.

"Young man! I'll arrest you for that!" He waved a stick at me. I stuck out my tongue as the train started moving. Unfortunately, I had forgotten about my motion sickness, so I doubled over in pain, fighting the urge to throw up.

"Are you okay?" asked a timid voice. I looked up to see a girl about Wendy's age with shoulder length brown hair looking at me quizzically. I groaned.

"M-motion s-sickne-ess sucks. Wake me at the Heartfilia stop." The girl seemed surprised, but nodded. I promptly passed out.

Lucy's POV

The mansion hadn't changed at all since I last saw it. The white bricks were a little grayer and the holes had been fixed, but other than that, it was about the same. However, there was only one thing I wanted to see here.

I looked around making sure no one was following me and then I scanned the lawn carefully. A grove of pine trees lay nested against the fence on the south side. They looked very out of place. I walked towards them.

This grove had once been called Little Lucy's Hideout. My mother and I had hung out there and played there when I was little. She taught me many secret things there, away from prying eyes and ears. Out of all the places in the Heartfilia land, this held the most memories for me.

I gently brushed away the overgrow needles and stepped inside. It was dim and smelled strongly of pines. The ceiling was high and dirt was fashioned to make chairs. The forest had been invading the last 14 years, so it was covered in twigs, but I could still recognize my old playhouse.

In the center of the room, there was a statue. It was about 3 feet tall, and made of solid gold. The statue was that of a dragon. Upon seeing it, all the emotion I couldn't express came flowing out. My knees felt weak and I dropped to the ground.

"Oh, Mom," I choked, tears falling from my eyes. "I did as you asked, I never told anyone, not even my father. I never said that you were a dragon, why all the dragons disappeared, or that I'm a Celestial Dragon Slayer. But I don't know if I can do it any longer, it hurts too much, seeing the look on Natsu's face..." I trailed off.

"You're a Dragon Slayer?" Natsu's voice tore me from my thoughts for the second time that day. He's here. Fear welled up inside me like a fountain. He heard what I said. Oh, I should have known he would follow me!

Slowly, I turned around. Natsu was watching me from the entrance of the pine grove. He held the needles to the side and the sinking sun was at his back, making it almost impossible for me to see his face. His pink hair blended into the background so perfectly, that I wondered if he had been made to stand there.

Mira was right, I did need someone to talk to. I rushed to my feet and threw my self at Natsu, wrapping my hands around him tightly.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I wailed over and over again. "I'm sorry...that I never told you." Natsu seemed surprised by my actions, but he wrapped his hands around me and stroked my hair.

"What are you sorry about? It great that you're a Dragon Slayer." He laughed softly. "Now you'll be as strong as me, huh?"

"So, you're not mad at me?" I asked.

"Why should I be? I don't get why you never told me, but I suppose you have your reasons. But, you said you know why the dragons disappeared, right? Does that mean you know where Igneel is?" His voice took on a familiar level of hope. I gulped.

"No, I don't know where he is, I'm sorry. I really wish I did. Then I could help you." I clung onto Natsu tighter and he pulled me deeper into his chest. I whimpered sadly, feeling like a lost kitten. Everything was so complicated and I was tired.

"Don't tell anybody, okay?" I whispered into his ear.

"Why?" he asked, but I was already asleep.

-  
**So, here's a new one. Nalu is the best! Oh, and Lucy is a half-dragon so she can use dragon magic which would be categorized as Dragon Slaying Magic. Also, should I continue, or make this a one-shot? Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Here's the second chapter. I don't own Fairy Tail. I wouldn't change it even if I did except to make Lucy stronger. Also, does anyone know how to put a iPad pages file directly onto Fanfiction? It would help me a lot.**

* * *

What I Could Be

Chapter 2

Lucy's POV

I woke up in my own bed. How had I gotten here? I swore I had been at the pine grove last. Then I noticed that it was a lot warmer in here than normal and I had the sheets off. And someone had their arms around my waist.

"NATSUUUU!"

'Lushi...it's too early. What're you yelling for?" Natsu sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Why are you in my bed again?" I wrapped the sheets around me, panting. Natsu blinked at me.

"Well, you fell asleep at the Heartfilia place, so I carried you home. You seemed kinda sad, so I stayed with you." I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. Natsu had done so much for me. I turned away, not looking him in the eye.

"Thank you," I said softly. He gave me his signature smile.

"Are you going to tell anyone? It will probably make you feel better," he said.

"No," I answered shortly.

I carefully maneuvered around Natsu and let my feet touch the ground. I reached for my clothes, then relieved I wasn't wearing anything except for my underwear.

"Natsu," I said darkly. "Why am I naked?"

He looked at me curiously. "I was putting you to bed, so I took off your clothes. That's how it's supposed to work, right?"

"Pervert!" I yelled and threw the nearest object I could find at him. A hairbrush. He caught it easily.

"Hey, what was that for?! And what's a pervert?"

I growled. "Turn away while I'm getting changed."

"Okay, okay," he muttered. He was half naked too.

"And put some clothes on too while you're at it!"

He acted all huffy about it, but I'm sure I heard him say, "That's more like the Lucy I know."

The guild was noisy as usual and the daily brawls had already started by the time I got there. Natsu wasted no time yelling, "Ice Princess! Come and fight me!" before stomping off. I smiled at his antics.

I hadn't had any breakfast yet today, so I sat down at the counter and waited for Mirajane to notice me.

"Lucy!" she said in surprise. "I thought you were going on vacation for a few days?"

I nodded. "Well, yeah, I was, but I decided to stay here. It's better."

"Okay," said Mira. "So you want anything?"

"Yes please. Can I have a strawberry milkshake?"

"Of course, coming right up!" Mira walked off.

"Hey, Luce." Natsu sat down beside me put his arm around my shoulder and pulling me into his chest. I blushed furiously, and pushed him away.

Natsu gave me a hurt look. "I can't hug you?"

"Aw, you guys are so cute!" Mira had come back, holding my smoothie and some sort of fiery drink that Natsu liked. She put them down on the table in front of us. I gave her my best death stare.

"Aren't you going to fight?" I questioned Natsu. He shook his head.

"Naw, Grey isn't here and I Gajeel's talking to Levy, so there's no point." I nodded.

"So, Lucy," Mira said. "Are you going to tell me what was wrong with you yesterday?"

"Ummmm," I said, sweating a little.

"Are you?" asked Natsu. "I doubt that anyone here would judge you."

I sighed. He was right. "Okay, but don't go spreading the word."

I took a deep breath and let it out. "I'm a Dragon Slayer." Mira's eyes widened.

"And the reason all the dragons disappeared was because my mother was their queen. When she died, the gate that connects the worlds closed and all the dragons on earth were sent back. I'm sorry."

Mira's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. Natsu pulled me into a hug, and this time I didn't resist.

"That was...unexpected. Are you really a Dragon Slayer?" Mira asked. I nodded.

"But, I don't really get why you hid it."

I sighed. "It was for my mother's safety. If people knew, they would try to hurt her." Mira frowned and Natsu held me tighter.

"So, please don't tell anyone," I said.

"Okay," said Mira. "But you can't hide much from this lot." She smiled fondly. I laughed.

"So true. You know Natsu, it does feel better to tell someone." He smiled.

Gajeel's POV

"I'm a Dragon Slayer. And the reason all the dragons disappeared was because my mother was their queen. When she died, the gate that connects the worlds closed and all the dragons on earth were sent back. I'm sorry." My blinked in shock. Was that Bunny Girl just now? I shook my head. I must have heard wrong. There was no way that she was a Dragon Slayer. But looking over there right now, she was cuddling with Salamander, looking miserable. I blanched. Never mind.

"Hey, are listening to me?" Shrimp's voice snapped me back into reality.

"Did you hear that?"

"What?"

Wendy's POV

I was talking to Romeo when I heard it.

"I'm a Dragon Slayer. And the reason all the dragons disappeared was because my mother was their queen. When she died, the gate that connects the worlds closed and all the dragons on earth were sent back. I'm sorry." Was than Lucy's voice right now? And she said she was a Dragon Slayer. What? I know Lucy pretty well, so I'm pretty sure that I would know if she were one. Perhaps she was lying? No, I didn't think that Lucy would lie.

I turned back to Romeo who was rambling about how awesome everyone is and how glad he was that they were back.

I just nodded and smiled.

Lucy's POV

Mira must have processed everything I said earlier, because she finally registered that me and Natsu were hugging and switched into Fangirl mode.

"On my god, you two are so cute together! You would have the cutest little children and- ahh! when's the wedding? Can a plan it?" She clapped her hands together excitedly.

"We're getting married?" asked Natsu. I shoved him away roughly ignoring the hurt look he gave me.

"No, no, NO! Natsu and I are not getting married!" Unfortunately, I said it a little to loudly and I attracted the attention of some of the nearby guild members. However, their teasing responses were drowned out by someone yelling.

"No, we are not doing that again! Ever!"

I looked around to see Romeo and Macao standing nose to nose, glaring at each other.

"But we have the Tenrou Team this time! We can win it!"

"What's their problem?" I asked, turning to Mira. She shrugged.

"I don't know."

"No, we are not!"

"Calm down, calm down." Master had approached, looking faintly annoyed. "What's with all this noise? Do explain."

Macao nodded respectfully. "Third. We were arguing about the Grand Magic Games, a tournament that started up when you were gone. Guilds from all over Fiore enter it, and the one who comes out victorious so crowned number 1 guild."

"Yes!" said Romeo excitedly. "And now that you guys are back, we can win it!"

"No!" yelled Macao. Agreeing murmurs passed through the members who hadn't been at Tenrou.

"Never want to do that again."

"Horrible."

"We could never beat Sabertooth."

Macao nodded. "Sabertooth has been standing as top guild for the last 5 years. We would have to beat them to get to the top."

"We could do it!" said Natsu, coming to stand by Makarov. "I'll burn anyone who dares to step in Fairy Tail's victory!" Red flames wrapped themselves around his fist.

"Hmmmm," mused Makarov, rubbing an imaginary beard. "We do need more popularity to get more jobs, and our reputation has plummeted."

"Oh, and the prize is 3 million jewel," Macao said carelessly.

"We're doing it," Makarov said immediately.

"W-wait, don't-" Macao tried to intervene, but it was too late.

"All right!" cheered Natsu and Romeo, high fiving. "We're in!"

Exited chatter filed the guild as people nursed the small possibility that we could win. I smiled at their antics.

"Alright everybody! Listen up! We've discussed the rules a bit and decided on this!" Master stepped on the counter to get everyone's attention. "We can enter two teams, of which I have decided!

"Fairy Tail Team A: Natsu Dragneel,"

"Yes, I'm in!" said Natsu jumping up and down.

"Grey Fullbuster,"

"If flame-brain's in, I'm in."

"Hey, when did you get here?"

"Wendy Marvill,"

"Ehhhh?" gasped Wendy. "I'm in?"

"Erza Scarlet,"

I saw Erza smirking.

"And Lucy Heartfilia."

I grinned. Yay, I was in too! I stood up and went to go stand by Natsu and the rest of my team. Master announced the Fairy Tail Team B members would consist of Juvia, Gajeel, Laxus, and Mirajane.

"We will leave that spot empty for now and choose who to enter later," he said. "The Games start in so you guys can go train during that time."

"Alright!" cried Natsu. "Luce, you can practice your Celestial Dragon Slaying magic with me!"

Dead silence. _He did not just say that._

"What?" someone finally had the courage to ask. Natsu realized his mistake and covered his mouth, eyes widening. I stared blankly into space, the words still echoing on my mind. To be honest, I wasn't that surprised. Natsu couldn't keep anything secret for long and as soon as I said anything to Mira, I knew that the whole guild would know in a matter of days. I just sighed.

"Lucy, is it true, that you're a Dragon Slayer?" Wendy tentatively inquired. I nodded and sighed. No use hiding it now.

Silence, than a collective, "Ehhhhhhh?"

Everyone started murmuring and questioning each other. Finally, Gajeel had the balls to come up to me as demand, "Prove it." I frowned. It had been a while since I had used my magic.

I took a deep breath and tried to remember my training. I could do this.

"Celestial Dragon's Iron First!" I focused my energy into the attack and punched Gajeel in the chest with a sparkling ball of black and gold energy. He flew back, knocked over a few onlookers and crashed into the back wall. I stared at my hand, still curled into a fist.

"Wow, I actually did it," I said to no one in particular.

"Ha-ha!" said Natsu. "Lucy's a Dragon Slayer! Lucy's a Dragon Slayer!" He continued chanting and hopping around the guild. Everyone else stared at me. No one except Natsu punched Gajeel and got away with it that easily.

Slowly, Gajeel stood up and wobbled around a bit. He regained his balance and looked at me in surprise.

"Bunny Girl is a Dragon Slayer. And that actually hurt." He seemed more shocked about the hurting part.

"W-well, that was interesting," Master said. "Umm, all participants should get ready, the train leaves in an hour." Everyone stood there, shellshocked. "What are you waiting for, get going, brats!"

I ran out and headed to my apartment to pack before people started pestering me with questions.


End file.
